five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2015
10:23 "NO 10:23 FUCK OFF" 10:23 -Foxy 10:28 xD 11:19 RSTB! 11:19 Hi 11:19 :D 11:19 Also, hi, other guy! 12:05 wat 12:08 Hi 12:09 sup 12:10 Sup 12:22 k 10:28 xD 11:19 RSTB! 11:19 Hi 11:19 :D 11:19 Also, hi, other guy! 12:05 wat 12:08 Hi 12:09 sup 12:10 Sup 12:22 k 12:41 u wot 12:42 * MLG Vocapup sighs 12:42 SPY AKTAN ROBOTHESTARBOMB 12:42 WAT 12:42 k 12:43 notice me senpaiz 12:09 sup 12:10 Sup 12:22 k 12:41 u wot 12:42 * MLG Vocapup sighs 12:42 SPY AKTAN ROBOTHESTARBOMB 12:42 WAT 12:42 k 12:43 notice me senpaiz 12:44 hia 12:45 pup 12:45 did u no we can say bad wordz nao 12:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U7bCSZ4NBA 12:45 listen to this 12:45 plz 12:46 i hate natewantstobattle 12:46 wut 12:46 y 12:46 gau 12:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZH5nXVLxvA 12:47 This is why 12:47 kk m8 12:47 ITs not real 12:47 plz 12:48 Of course it's not. 12:48 keep him out of celeb drama 12:48 He falsely accused Gian. 12:48 I hate him. 12:51 k 12:47 kk m8 12:47 ITs not real 12:47 plz 12:48 Of course it's not. 12:48 keep him out of celeb drama 12:48 He falsely accused Gian. 12:48 I hate him. 12:49 * MLG Vocapup has no idea who this "Natewantstobattle" is 12:51 k 12:55 k 12:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btqZejLvZFU 12:56 hia vinneh 12:57 viny plz 12:57 gmod pls 12:58 "gmod" 12:58 u wot 12:58 u wot pup 12:58 YESH 12:58 banana 12:58 INDEED 12:58 len 12:58 keeper of bananaz 12:58 pup no 12:58 YESH 12:58 bonneddy is best 12:59 nu 12:59 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Laughter-541440710 12:59 why is chica not freddy 12:59 braces starting to hurt 12:59 noice 12:59 GAO 01:00 k 01:00 I MADE THAT CHIBI BONNICA PICTURE OUT OF YOUR BIRTHDAY PICTURE FILE 01:00 wha 01:00 w8 m8 01:00 Fox's bday tomorrow apparently 01:01 PUPYOULITTLEBONNEDDYYOUKNOWIT'STHEBESTHWHYDIDYOUDOTHIS 01:01 * MLG Vocapup evil laughs 01:02 * TheVinnyLord laughs even harder psychotically 01:02 Let's play 01:02 Spot the odd one out 01:02 "Foxy Fan" 01:02 "Freddy Fan" 01:02 "Chica Fan" 01:02 "Bonnie Fan" 01:02 "Hatsune Miku" 01:02 FREDDY FAN 01:03 Why is it the odd one out? 01:03 FREDDY FAKING SUKZ 01:03 I see. 01:04 I see you're on my DA profile... 01:05 wat 01:05 i see you're online on DA... 01:05 my da is better 01:05 viny u 2 01:05 ghey 01:05 wtf 01:05 the picture on my thingy is amazing 12:47 kk m8 12:47 ITs not real 12:47 plz 12:48 Of course it's not. 12:48 keep him out of celeb drama 12:48 He falsely accused Gian. 12:48 I hate him. 12:49 * MLG Vocapup has no idea who this "Natewantstobattle" is 12:51 k 12:55 k 12:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btqZejLvZFU 12:56 hia vinneh 12:57 viny plz 12:57 gmod pls 12:58 "gmod" 12:58 u wot 12:58 u wot pup 12:58 YESH 12:58 banana 12:58 INDEED 12:58 len 12:58 keeper of bananaz 12:58 pup no 12:58 YESH 12:58 bonneddy is best 12:59 nu 12:59 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Laughter-541440710 12:59 why is chica not freddy 12:59 braces starting to hurt 12:59 noice 12:59 GAO 01:00 k 01:00 I MADE THAT CHIBI BONNICA PICTURE OUT OF YOUR BIRTHDAY PICTURE FILE 01:00 wha 01:00 w8 m8 01:00 Fox's bday tomorrow apparently 01:01 PUPYOULITTLEBONNEDDYYOUKNOWIT'STHEBESTHWHYDIDYOUDOTHIS 01:01 * MLG Vocapup evil laughs 01:02 * TheVinnyLord laughs even harder psychotically 01:02 Let's play 01:02 Spot the odd one out 01:02 "Foxy Fan" 01:02 "Freddy Fan" 01:02 "Chica Fan" 01:02 "Bonnie Fan" 01:02 "Hatsune Miku" 01:02 FREDDY FAN 01:03 Why is it the odd one out? 01:03 FREDDY FAKING SUKZ 01:03 I see. 01:04 I see you're on my DA profile... 01:05 wat 01:05 i see you're online on DA... 01:05 my da is better 01:05 viny u 2 01:05 ghey 01:05 wtf 01:05 the picture on my thingy is amazing 01:06 o rlly m8 01:06 Ronaldo: My senpai had intel that there was a top-secret government organization called "JP's" 01:06 RONALDO'S SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~ 01:06 Spoiler: He's dead. 01:06 Spoiler Spoiler: Later in the game you find out he's actually not. 01:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mco3UX9SqDA 01:07 GAO DRINK MY FAKING VEGETABLE JUICE 01:07 k 01:07